Winter Wishes
by bunnybears
Summary: my 1st fanfic! anyway, here's the summary: i wish for snow to fall this season two friends always made this wish together but when a certain disagreement is made, will their friendship last or is this their last Christmas together? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

(a/n: well, this is my first fanfiction story. i hope you enjoy it! if ever you guys don't like it, please don't hesitate to tell me. that's because i know i might suck at this job. this is sort of a christmas special.you peeps may think it looks crowded but it's actually kind of short. i'm not really sure if its boring or nice. just tell me!) xoxoxoxo

* * *

Winter Wishes

It was nearly the midst of December where every room of every house in every block was filled with peace and harmony; except for one. On a vacation home in the third block stayed two teenage girls who were planning to argue the night out.

"Lose your hopes, . Trust me I threw mine away just a couple of minutes ago. There is certainly no way for snow to fall in this goddamn country for Christs sake! It's so impossible! Look at the place, it's bright!" said the older of the two. She had silky pale blonde hair which hung until her waist. Her complexion was also pale and her eyes were of light blue in which(according to men, shimmers when it catches light).

" No we shouldn't, Fleur. I know this country is near the equator but this city is at its topmost, so there is a possibility that snow will fall here." said the younger one. She was quite the opposite of her older friend. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulder. She had a fair complexion and eyes of chocolate-brown. She was holding what seemed a sheet of paper and a map.

"Quit it. I'm done! I give up, Hermione!"Fleur said as she grabbed her wand, muttered a spell, and in just a second, her pink tank top and denim pants turned into a crystal blue night gown. She then, walked from the little library in the corner of their room and proceeded to her bed. As she was just going to close her eyes, she heard noise and looked up to see Hermione changing into a long pleated skirt and red top with long sleeves.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

"Out. I have to prove to you that it is going to snow. If what i printed out on the computer is not enough for you."

"What the hell's a computer?" Fleur said an eyebrow raised.

" It's a muggle device. It really is useful especially when internet is around" Hermione replied. When she tried to look up, she saw that Fleur's eyebrow was still raised, so she decided to continue."It's something... I can't really explain it further. Anyway, if ever I did, I don't think you still would understand."

Fleur then turned her confused face to normal. She then asked " Are you going to be back soon?"

" I don't think so. Just don't worry about me, just go to sleep. Don't wait for me."

"What are you doing by the way?"

" Going to find proof that it will snow soon. You don't seem convinced but I still have my faith."

" Yeah, right" Fleur said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs to her and Hermione's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't actually know where she was going. She just went on walking on the path that lead to the center of the city.

_ Why wouldn't Fleur believe me? Since when had her hopes die? I'm not sure it was just in a short time. Why doesn't she have faith in our hopes anymore? Where can I find enough facts to make her believe me? If she won't be contended with muggle facts, then where can I find the facts she wanted? _These questions bothered Hermione so badly. She was determined not to go back to their vacation home unless she has the proof Fleur wished.

While walking in the streets, she noticed that the day was starting to loose its brightness and suddenly began to be cloudy. Her heart began to race as an idea came into her mind. She just remembered; she already heard about a book about a spell that made the season change. If only she remembered what book it was, what category and what you need to do. The only thing she remembered was that it was found at Hogwarts. She didn't know which part since she just overheard two portraits talk about it but she was willing to find out.

Just as she was going to pull out her wand from her pocket, she just remembered that she had left it in her drawer and then decided to go home and get her wand.

When she arrived home, she saw that Fleur was still awake writing a letter in the living room but she disregarded this and went upstairs to get her wand. As she was climbing up the stairs she realized that she was very sleepy already and so decided to go to bed instead. " Oh well, I couldn't get those stuff on my mind with this sleepy head on. Better go to sleep." She said to herself.

Just as she was starting to doze off, she heard the creaking of the door and saw Fleur enter. "oh I see you have arrived. I haven't noticed" she said " If I were you, I'd change before going to sleep. Trust me it's going to be hard sleeping with a skirt."

Hermione took Fleur's advice and transfigured her outfit to a plain blue shirt and white pajamas then told Fleur " I'm very sure snow will fall this Christmas. I know a way. If only I can get that charm then I'll have the work done by tomorrow."

Fleur just raised her eyebrows. "Before Christmas? I'm not sure about that." She looked up just to see Hermione having a puzzled look " Aren't you forgetting? Today's December 23rd. The exact day before Christmas eve."

"Well then, I'll have the work done by tomorrow. I promise"

" If you can get the snow to fall by 5 p.m. in the 24th, I'll believe you. But if this doesn't happen, I assure you I'll throw my hopes away."

This seemed pretty fair for Hermione and so agreed. Actually, she was confident about this and didn't even think twice.

"Goodnight Fleur. I'm pretty sure snow will fall on the time you want it to. The job might be hard but I'll try my very best to do it."

" I'll have your word on that. Goodnight "

And the ladies climbed up in their beds, pulled their covers and began to sleep soundly after an exhausting day.


	3. meeting old pals

(A/n: here's chapter 3!)

Before Fleur had risen, she noticed that Hermione already had left to fulfill her promise. She, though, left a note:

_Fleur, remember the thing I promised last night?_

_Well, as what I said, I will find proof._

_I don't really think there's a need in telling you where I am now since I know that I will be very safe there. Just help yourself to breakfast. You can have some of my cereal if you like just don't touch the desserts in the fridge._

_Don't worry I know what I'm doing._

_I can't believe this. _Fleur thought to herself. _She left without telling me? How can she be sure she's safe?_

After having some breakfast, Fleur decided to take a walk around the village just to clear her mind from annoying thoughts, suspicions and hopes. Unexpectedly, she bumped into someone very familiar.

"Ginny, is it?" she asked the girl w/ red hair. Fleur hoped that this was Ginny and wouldn't turn out to be someone else otherwise, she would make herself look rubbish.

"yeah, how'd you know?" Ginny replied. She looked very confused which made it clear to Fleur that she didn't remember her. She then added " Do I know you?"

" Okay, I'm Fleur Delacour, remember? I came to your school during your 3rd year, Hermione's 4th year and my 7th(a/n: don't know if she was in her 7th year that time.)"

"oh! I remember now! You were the part-veela girl. The one from beauxbatons right?"

" Yeah. I'm kinda bored. Wanna go to our vacation home? It's just over there." Fleur pointed their house.

Ginny grinned "okay"

As they entered, fleur noticed that Hermione had not yet arrived. So she kinda did take the advantage of Hermione not being there so she led Ginny to Hermione's 2nd favorite place: her balcony.

After giving Ginny her tea she began to start up a conversation.

"so, how long have you and Hermione been friends? She asked not knowing how to start this type of conversation

" since I've been to Hogwarts. She was the one who came up to me and said 'hello' she was kinda weird that time." Ginny said wondering why Fleur would ask her that question. " how long have you been living with each other again?"

" three years now(a/n: I don't know. It really does not go with the book.). our parents are very close friends, you know. Then, when my dad died, her parents decided we should live with them."

" oh, I'm sorry about that"

"no, don't be. It's okay, actually. I never was too close with my dad. He's always out there traveling"

And the conversation went on. Fleur, not knowing where Hermione was, stop worrying and enjoyed spending time with Ginny.

Meanwhile, on another dimension, (a/n: lame? Let me know) Hermione felt rather new. It had been years since she visited Hogwarts(a/n: this story does not really go with the real one by J.K Rowling. So, it may be confusing). Of course, she had already sent a letter to the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione prepared her stuff then thought for a second. Maybe she should just write to the new headmaster/headmistress of Hogwarts. Just to be respectful._

_Dear headmaster/headmistress,_

_I am Hermione granger, I was wishing if I can wisit your library and research. I hope you let me. I just wanted to read a book about charms that changed seasons. That is, if there is one._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

_End of flashback_

As she wandered across the streets of Hogsmeade, she noticed that Zonko's joke shop had been replaced by Weasley's wizard wheezes. She was glad that the twins had succeeded in their business.

And finally she entered the magnificent castle and was met by the now headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. "Hello ms. Granger" she said in a not-so-stern voice anymore.

"Nice to see you again professor"

" Now you told me in your letter that you need to check out a book in the library?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked.

" yes, professor"

And with that, her professor led her to the library and told her " Help yourself. You may enter the restricted section if necessary."

Hermione beamed and thanked her professor then began searching. She found books on charms but none of them contained what she needed and finally decided to check out the restricted section.

There, she found a book: 'Advance Charms and Spells'. Just as she hoped it did contain what she needed. She ran her fingers through the contents found what she wanted.


End file.
